La ciudad de la furia
by SrtaBrocoli
Summary: No es la primera vez que ve a una persona en la misma situación pero no puede evitar el sentirse extraña y menos al verse reflejada en esos ojos color sangre. En una ciudad sumida en el caos que es la lucha entre el crimen y la justicia, entre el bien y el mal surge un amor inesperado, improbable, que pondrá a esta ciudad en una situación aun peor. Universo Alterno ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo

1

Jade

Las lucen de neón parpadean constantemente formando con su tenue luz letras que en conjunto dan el nombre a aquel bar de mala muerte situado a las afueras de la ciudad. A la salida trasera del bar se encuentran tres jóvenes enfrascados en una acalorada discusión, mejor dicho un joven esta a la expectativa de los resultados que la discusión de sus dos acompañantes pueda tener.

-Natsuki… nunca te he pedido nada, por favor… ayúdala… te lo suplico- Una chica de cabello rubio le ruega, casi le implora a una pelinegra de ojos verdes más alta que ella.

\- No, no, no puedo –La morena de ojos verdes le dice, moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

-¿… no puedes… o no… quieres? –La rubia parece desencajada por la respuesta de la morena y con temor pregunta.

\- …No debo, ella es una desconocida, tu eres mi… somos algo… tenemos una relación… extraña… pero nos conocemos y por ti ya me metí en suficientes problemas.

-La van a matar… o tal vez le hagan algo peor, por favor te lo suplico ayúdala, nunca te he pedido nada, desde que nos conocimos, por favor, hazlo por mí, si alguna vez me quisiste…- suplica por ayuda la rubia.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-No es chantaje, simplemente si me quieres o alguna vez me quisiste, se que la vas a ayudar, porque ella es muy importante para mí y tu… tu me dijiste una vez que siempre estarías para ayudarme, por favor no podemos dejarla en manos de esos malditos que son capaces de hacer cualquier barbaridad con ella. –La rubia, llamada Alyssa, casi se le inca a Natsuki, junta sus manos en señal de ruego.

\- Al auto... ¡AHORA!- La pelinegra comienza a caminar, la chica de pelo rubio no esperaba esta respuesta y se queda parada sin dar un solo paso, mientras que el chico mira a ambas chicas.

-Pues… si tu no la ayudas, porque eres una cobarde, yo lo hare, no te necesito - Y diciendo esto abre la puerta y entra al establecimiento siendo al momento bombardeada por las luces multicolores, humo de cigarros y el olor a alcohol mezclado con sudor.

El chico se queda atónito ya que no esperaba que la rubia le respondiera de esa manera a Natsuki. Él las conoce a ambas desde que eran niños y sabe de los sentimientos de amor que Alissa, la rubia le profesa a Natsuki desde que se volvieron a encontrar, de esa ya hace 15 años… Él, sin saber que hacer se debate mentalmente si seguir a la rubia o esperar a que la pelinegra se dé cuenta de que no la están siguiendo. Una mano en el hombro lo trae a la realidad y al instante palidece al observar la mirada de asesina que tiene la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde tienen a la chica?

-Ella… la… la subieron al piso de arriba por las escaleras… que están al lado de la barra, pero… pero… la están vigilando

-Ve por Alissa, sácala de aquí, caminen hacia la carretera, y aléjense lo más que puedan ¡¿entendiste?!

-Si… si… pe…pero y ¿si no quiere?

La pelinegra lo ve con ojos de pocos amigos, el muchacho palidece si es posible más, se levanta y camina directo hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Antes de que entre Natsuki lo alcanza y tomándolo del brazo lo detiene y lo gira para que la vea a los ojos.

-Tienen 30 minutos para alejarse lo más que puedan de aquí, vayan por la orilla de la carretera, si es posible que no los vea nadie " _no quiero que los involucren_ "- Mira el reloj en su mano derecha- Si salen al más tardar en 5 minutos los alcanzare en 35 minutos. Corran si es posible al lienzo de la carretera, a 3 kilómetros esta una parada del autobús, ahí los espero o me esperan.

-Ok… cinco minutos.- El chico entra y Natsuki rodea el local para entrar por la puerta delantera ve que hay un grupo numeroso de personas fumando, tomando, besándose… en fin de todo un poco, camina pensando en cómo sacara a la muchacha cuando un guarura se le pone enfrente obstaculizando su paso hacia el interior del local.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?

Natsuki tiene una cara de pocos amigos pero sin duda es una belleza andante. Sus hermosos y letales ojos verdes que brillan peligrosamente bajo la opaca luz que ilumina la entrada del bar, su piel suave y blanca, su cabello suelto color de la noche que le da a la mitad de su espalda. Y qué decir de su ropa, que aunque no está vestida elegantemente, llama poderosamente la atención. Trae un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, botas de estilo militar, una playera blanca y sobre esta una chamarra de cuero. Un atuendo que con su belleza natural es una combinación exquisita.

Natsuki entrecierra sus ojos y observa detenidamente al tipo, sin planearlo comienza a decir, mentalmente, sus características.

-" _Por su piel y la forma de sus ojos no es de aquí, europeo si no me equivoco. Uno setenta de estatura, casi 96 kilos, se ve que se inyecta esteroides._ " –Natsuki mueve un poco su cabeza para disolver el perfil de su cabeza, es la costumbre del oficio. " _Pensándolo mejor es favorable hacer tiempo para que Alissa y Serwey se alejen_ ". Natsuki comienza a charlar con el cadenero.

-No puedo ir a donde quiero sino me dejas pasar.- Dándole una fingida sonrisa.

-Tienes que pagar lindura sabes… como todos y todas. –El tipo le hace la seña a dos chicas y las deja pasar, mientras que Natsuki lo ve, el sonríe.

-" _Ja. Te atrape."_ Con que eres nuevo…

-Para ti si… sabes…

Adentro el panorama no pinta nada bien ya que Serwey no encuentra a Alissa por ningún lado. La busco en la barra, en medio de la pista, en el sanitario y de ella ni sus luces. La luz del local no ayuda y que haya tanta gente tampoco.

-Natsuki me va a matar, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió acompañar a Alissa- Y continúa con su búsqueda.

Afuera Natsuki está impaciente por el rumbo que está tomando la charla. Mentalmente se reprendió por concederle más de cinco minutos de su tiempo a ese tipo tan repugnante.

-¿Así qué me quieres cobrar? –Pregunta, tratando de dar por terminada tan innecesaria platica.

-Hay muchas formas de pagar… preciosura- Recorriéndola con la mirada de forma lasciva. - …puedo llamar a mi compañero… -El tipo trato de acercarse a Natsuki.

-Y ¿Qué te parece si me dejas pasar? solo será un momento. -Empujándolo.

-Así me gustan… enojonas para domarlas…

El tipo trata de acercarse de nuevo, esta vez Natsuki no es tan suave y lo empuja mandándolo directo al suelo. Por su estatura y complexión él no esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza. Desde el piso la ve, entre temeroso y enojado, algunas de las personas que están a su alrededor se burlan, otros que ya conocen a Natsuki temen por su integridad y a otros simplemente no les importa, saben que es solo cuestión de tiempo que haga una estupidez y page las consecuencias por ello.

Él desde la posición en que esta ve a Natsuki, su orgullo esta herido y se las pagara, se levanta rápidamente, pero Natsuki ya se esperaba una reacción así, ella simplemente se quita y el tipo termina en el suelo, esta vez por su propio impulso al querer derribar a la pelinegra. Gran cantidad de los que están afuera se ríen.

-Cálmate. –Natsuki tranquilamente le dice al cadenero y este se levanta.

La ve con odio, lo rechaza y lo avergüenza frente a los clientes, no le importa que sea mujer, hará que lo respete. Con furia desmedida arremete contra Natsuki. Ella esquiva los golpes, llevan potencia pero el enojo lo ha cegado, en algunos minutos se cansara. Y así pasa, no dura ni un minuto dando golpes, tratando de alcanzar a Natsuki, gotas de sudor caen por su frente, su pecho sube y baja irregular y rápidamente.

-Con tu permiso pasare. –Natsuki le da la espalda y camina hacia el interior del local, él se incorpora y la sigue para detenerla. Pone una mano en su hombro y al instante él está en el suelo, con un pie de Natsuki en la parte que conecta su hombro al resto de su cuerpo, grita de dolor.

-Ay… ¿Quién… quien demonio… eres tú?

-La encargada de mantener el orden en la ciudad- Sonriendo de manera triunfal, lo suelta y entra al local sin dirigirle una mirada más.

Él está en el suelo, con la cara llena de tierra, y en algunas partes hay incluso lodo de la tierra mezclada con su sudor, su saliva y sus lágrimas. Al verla entrar como si nada recuerda lo que sus compañeros y su jefe le dijeron horas antes.

-A cualquier local de la ciudad los únicos que entran sin pagar son los policías. Aquí a veces viene una mujer, no hables con ella, deja que pase y todo estará bien. –Él no pensó que fuera tan joven, tan bella y a la vez tan peligrosa. Se da por vencido, no siente su brazo.

Por fin Serwey ha encontrado a Alyssa, después de minutos que le parecieron horas. Le ha explicado la situación. Alyssa esta mas que contenta.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.

-No podemos, no sin ellas.

-Natsuki fue clara, tenemos que irnos.

-No. –Alyssa observa a su alrededor. –Tenemos que ayudarla.

A su lado esta un tipo junto con otros tres hombres, bebiendo y charlando. Ve la oportunidad perfecta. Otro hombre pasa a su lado y ella rápidamente le toca el trasero al tipo que bebe con sus amigos, quien voltea inmediatamente a ver a Alyssa, ella le señala al hombre que pasaba por ahí. El tipo a grandes zancadas se acerca al otro al ver que se detuvo con sus propios acompañantes, lo toca en un hombro haciendo que el hombre gire y al momento sea recibido con un puñetazo directo a la nariz.

Todo paso tan rápido que en cuanto Natsuki puso un pie en el interior del local vio que era una batalla campal, todos contra todos. Mujeres gritando, hombres peleando, botellas volando, sillas y mesas quebradas, bancos usados como arma. Los tipos de seguridad del segundo piso bajan rápidamente tratando de detener la situación que esta fuera de control. Natsuki busca entre el caos a Alyssa y a Serwey, los ve cerca de la barra, Alyssa sentada en la barra y Serwey a su lado, Alyssa le acaba de estrellar una botella de cerveza a un tipo y Serwey de manera afeminada le da una bofetada. El tipo cae al piso desmayado.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Ve, nosotros te cubrimos. –Alyssa le dice a su hermana mientras lanza un plato de botana a un tipo. Natsuki toma del cuello de la camisa a Serwey y lo acerca a su rostro.

-Llévatela y activa la alarma contra incendios.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA! -Natsuki observa como Serwey toma a Alyssa como costal de papas y se la lleva mientras ella se queda cerca de la escalera, para subir en cuanto las alarmas se activen. Serwey corre fuera del local junto con varias personas que tratan de huir del caos, al estar afuera baja a Alyssa.

-Ve al carro, en un momento voy.

-Pero Natsuki sigue…

-Sí, ella fue por Shizuru… Alyssa por favor… confía en ella, dejemos que haga su trabajo.

Alyssa no muy convencida termina aceptando las palabras de su amigo y corre hacia el auto, mientras tanto Serwey duda que el local tenga alarma contra incendios, pero no tiene otra opción que confiar en Natsuki. Ve varias cajas de cartón, busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra una caja de fósforos.

Mientras tanto Natsuki ve su reloj, Serwey se está tardando y de pronto sucede, dentro del local comienza a llover, la alarma contra incendios ha sido activada y todos de pronto son empapados por el agua, la mayoría ha dejado de pelear, ahora corren hacia las puertas para escapar del incendio. Natsuki corre escaleras arriba, hay tres puestas, abre dos y no hay nadie. Abre la tercera puerta y se encuentra con una chica amordazada y atada de pies y manos, que está sobre una cama sin sabana ni nada, solo el colchón. La muchacha esta vestida con un diminuto vestido color violeta, Natsuki ve que no trae sujetador. La chica al sentir y escuchar que la puerta se abre, se hace para atrás, y se pega a la cabecera de la cama.

-No temas, vine a sacarte de aquí.

Natsuki saca una navaja de entre su chaqueta y rompe las cuerdas que aprisionaban las manos de Shizuru así como sus pies, al terminar guarda la navaja en su sitio. Con una dulzura que no creyó poseer, Natsuki retira el pedazo de tela que tenia la chica en la boca.

-¿Estás bien? –Sin pensarlo le pregunta, las palabras salen antes de que las piense. La ve, no puede dejar de verla. No es la primera vez que ve a una persona en la misma situación pero no puede evitar el sentirse extraña y menos al verse en esos ojos color sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo demonios paso esto?

Un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel les decía de forma retorica a sus acompañantes, varios hombres fornidos vestidos con trajes oscuros. Ellos no le responden, está enojado, ya lo conocen.

Entran al local que está inundado, mesas, sillas, cristales rotos, papeles tirados por todo el bar, vasos, servilletas, pedazos de papel que antes eran billetes, rotos, pisados. Reíto mira a todos lados, la barra y sin ver a sus acompañantes, de forma calmada pregunta.

-¿Dónde está… ella?

Ninguno se atreve a decir nada, los cuatro tipos se miran entre sí, tratando de agarrar valor para decirle, Reíto no los ve, sigue analizando el desastre en que se convirtió su local. Pasan varios segundos y sus guaruras no han respondido a su pregunta. Cierra sus ojos y respira pesadamente como quien trata de calmar sus instintos asesinos. Ellos lo saben, sino dicen algo él los matara, no será la primera vez que lo haga.

-Se… señor… ella no está.

-Yo no pregunte eso… claro que no está. –Mirando el lugar completamente hecho un caos -¿A dónde la llevaron?

Ellos se vuelven a mirar entre sí, ninguno se anima a hablar. Pero saben que el humor de su jefe es una bomba de tiempo. El líder de los cuatro al ver la cara de sus muchachos decide hablar, le irá mal, lo sabe, pero será peor para los cuatro si no dice nada.

-Jefe… desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Ayer fue un caos… había gente corriendo por todos lados… la alarma se activo, el agua caía, la instalación eléctrica comenzó a hacer cortos, mis hombres y yo corrimos para sacarla de aquí, pero ella ya no estaba cuando subimos.

Antes de que Reíto diga algo, o haga nada, llegan varios tipos más, uno de ellos en sus manos trae un cartón quemado y varios alambres cortados. Reíto les sigue dando la espalda, esta inmóvil, tiene ambas manos en su cintura, solo mueve los ojos a través de su destrozado local.

-Jefe… esto no fue un accidente, lo planearon… aquí están las pruebas.

Reíto por fin se digno a mirar a sus subordinados, miro a quien le hablaba y miro las muestras del delito. Se acerca sorpresivamente y lo tomo del cuello.

-No me importa cómo le hagas… como le hagan, la quiero de vuelta… si no la tengo dense por muertos… ¡todos ustedes!. –Reíto soltó al pobre hombre que cayó desmayado por la falta de oxigeno que la fuerte presión que Reíto ejerció en su cuello le ocasiono. Reíto camino a la puerta del local.

-Con un demonio, ¡Muévanse! Revisen las cámaras de seguridad… quiero la cabeza del responsable en charola de plata. ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

-Si… si jefe. –dos de ellos tomaron a su compañero desmayado y lo sacaron del lugar, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

.

 _-Shizuru… Shizuru… perdóname hija… perdóname… -una mujer mayor de rodillas le pedía perdón a su hija, la mujer mayor estaba llorando, con sus manos agarraba puños de tierra, implorando el perdón de su hija mayor. Por su parte Shizuru no entendía palabra alguna, lo único que sabía es que su madre la había cambiado por una bolsa de dinero que uno de los tipos le aventó a su progenitora._

 _-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señora Fujino. –El bastardo hacia una reverencia en señal de burla, hacia la pobre anciana que miraba impotente cómo se llevaban a la niña de sus ojos._

 _-Ya no llore mujer, ella ira a un lugar mejor, tendrá mucho dinero y tendrá la vida que usted le negó. -Y como llegaron se fueron, ahora que tenían a su botín era hora de festejar._

 _El pueblo en el cual le toco a Shizuru nacer, era un pueblo de las montañas, alejado de las grandes urbes que el gran continente albergaba pero no así de sus vicios y perversiones. La ojirubi vivió con su madre y sus siete hermanos y hermanas pequeñas, todos hijos de distinto padre, su madre era una prostituta que vendió su cuerpo a los sureños cuando era joven, que pasaban por el pueblo, para sacar adelante a su familia. Kykio nunca permitió que Shizuru entrara a ese mundo, la protegió lo más que pudo pero por desgracia la belleza de su hija atrajo la atención de propios y extraños. Los lugareños se protegían unos a otros pero esta vez nada pudieron hacer para impedir que se llevaran a la pequeña Fujino._

 _Los hombres que fueron por ella eran fuertes y traían armas de primer mundo, algo de lo que los habitantes de Zipang carecían. Lo último que Shizuru vio cuando se alejaba del lugar que la vio nacer fue a su amigo, al joven que desde pequeño estuvo enamorado de ella, caer de rodillas al piso junto a su madre y llorar, como nunca lo había hecho. Ella se entristeció profundamente y lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas. Uno de los tipos la tomo del rostro e hizo que lo mirara_

 _-Esa mujer no merece tus lágrimas, te vendió, le importo más el dinero que su hija. No vale la pena que llores por ellos…_

 _-No, eso no es cierto…_

 _-Ve a la colina. –El tipo le dijo al chofer que en el acto giro, junto con los demás autos rumbo a una pequeña elevación, desde donde se podía ver el pueblo. El tipo saco unos binoculares y busco la ubicación de la casa de los Fujino. Al encontrarla sonrió y le paso los binoculares a Shizuru quien titubeante los tomo y miro a través de ellos. Al momento comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, su madre junto con Tate juntaban el dinero que estaba en el suelo, y ambos se ponían de pie, Tate abrazaba a la mujer y sus hermanos salieron de la casa, los vecinos se habían dispersado después de la conmoción, vio la alegría en la cara de sus hermanas y hermanos al ver la bolsa de billetes y monedas que su madre tenía en sus manos y sintió un profundo dolor cuando su madre abrazo a Tate y alzo la bolsa de dinero en señal de victoria. Shizuru fue incapaz de seguir viendo, dejo caer los binoculares y se hundió en su asiento, a llorar._

 _-Ves, a ellos no les importa tu suerte, solo el dinero._

-Trae más agua fría, por favor…

Shizuru dormía, tenía un sueño intranquilo, estaba luchando contra los sueños o tal vez los recuerdos que la fiebre le producían, entre sueños murmuraba cosas, que para la agente Kuga no tenían coherencia alguna.

-¿Dónde… estoy? –Una sudorosa y desorientada ojirubi abría los ojos y preguntaba, miraba el techo y cerro sus ojos por la luz que le molesto su vista, al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban.

-Tu… -Poco a poco perdió el conocimiento hasta el desmayo. Entre su inconsciencia pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser gritos, pero no supo nada más.

-Natsuki, necesita medicamento o que la lleves al médico.

-Demonios… lo sé…

.

.

.

.

Era de mañana, Natsuki se encontraba conduciendo a la casa de su madre, tenía varios meses sin hablar con ella, pero no tenia de otra, la chica que Alisa le pidió que ayudara necesitaba medicamentos y no podía llevarla al médico, era muy peligroso para ambas. Llego a su antiguo hogar, entro en su auto, la entrada no tenia puerta. Detuvo la marcha del carro y se bajo encontrándose con quien menos quería ver, el esposo de su madre.

-Natsuki, que sorpresa. –El hombre trato de abrazarla más ella se lo impidió.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Si… ella se está bañando en este momento –Un sonriente Kenta le decía para enojo de Natsuki. El hombre que tenía enfrente nunca le cayó en gracia y más por sus comentarios tan machistas y sugerentes. Kenta es padre de Alisa y está casado con Saeko, madre de Natsuki.

-Deberías dejar ese trabajo Natsuki, es muy peligroso para una bella mujer como tu… -Natsuki se trago su respuesta, no quería salir mal con Kenta, pero él no ayudaba en mucho.

-… Búscate un esposo, cásate y ten hijos, para que tu madre no esté con el pendiente de que en cualquier operativo te maten. –Natsuki estaba por decirle a ese señor que se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando su madre entro en escena, impidiendo que lo realizara.

-Natsuki… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Para Saeko era muy extraño ver a su hija y más en su casa, conversando con Kenta, algo no estaba bien con ella y temía lo peor.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. Kenta ¿nos permites un momento?

-Claro amor.

El hombre se acerco a Saeko, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se alejo dejando solas a madre e hija. Era algo que no entendía, el porqué Saeko siempre que hablaba con su hija lo hacía a solas.

-¿Estás bien? –Saeko le pregunto a Natsuki casi un minuto después de que Kenta entrara a la casa.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Alguna de ellas…? -Saeko tenía miedo de preguntar, Natsuki se le adelanto.

-No… -Saeko suspiro de alivio.

-Yo… vine a saludarte…

Comentario que hizo que Saeko alzara sus cejas y mirara a Natsuki de forma extraña. Ella conocía mejor que nadie a su hija y Natsuki no iba solo para saludar. Algo le pasaba y ella lo averiguaría.

-Natsuki… hija mía… ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…

-Claro… nada… Dime qué pasa.

-Necesito… de tus… am… medicamentos… ¿me los puede facilitar?

-Si… -Saeko parecía entender algo. –Natsuki estamos a mediados del mes, ¿ya se te termino? –Natsuki movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

-Necesito… medicamentos… para controlar la fiebre… de verdad… los llevare al orfanato… ya… sabes… los niños las necesitan… para controlar la fiebre…

-Natsuki ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Saeko no era tonta, si Natsuki quería llevar medicamentos al orfanato hubiese mandado a alguien, o simplemente dejado un recado con la asistente de su madre.

-Nada… -Natsuki miraba a cualquier lado menos a su madre. La cara de Saeko poco a poco fue cambiando su semblante.

-No puede ser, fuiste tú… -A la mente de Saeko llegaban los reportajes del bar que la madrugada anterior se había incendiado.

-¿De qué habla?

-¿Crees que soy tonta o que? De la chica que desapareció ¿crees que no lo sé?

-… -Natsuki ya ni preguntaba cómo lo sabía, su madre siempre un paso adelante.

-¿Por qué eh? ¿Por qué no eres una persona normal y dejas de meterte en problemas? Te metiste con los peces gordos ¿sabes? Con Kanzaki… te llevaste a su… puta.

Por alguna extraña razón el que su madre usara esa palabra para referirse a la ojirubi le lleno de ira, no queriendo decirle impropios a su madre apretó su puño izquierdo con tal intensidad que sangre broto de su palma y gotas cayeron al piso sin que ella se percatara de ello.

-No le diga así…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿eres imbécil o te haces? ¿Cómo quieres que le diga?

-…

-Están buscando al culpable de esto y sabes que no pararan hasta dar con él, te metiste a la boca del lobo y por una… cualquiera…

-¿Me va a ayudar o va a seguir insultándola?

-Ay Natsuki… Natsuki ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-…

-Pasa… veré que puedo encontrar.

Saeko sabía que no debía provocar a su hija, conocía las consecuencias de hacerlo. Hizo que entrara a casa, solo para tomar un pequeño desayuno, su bolso, despedirse de Kenta y emprender el camino a la farmacéutica Kuga. Natsuki llevo en su auto a su madre, Saeko de vuelta a casa tomaría un taxi.

-Natsuki…

-Mmhm…

-¿Cuándo dejaras de jugar a los policías y ladrones?

-Cuando este… maldito lugar sea mejor… no una guarida de personas que creen que tienen derecho sobre la vida de los demás.

-Sabes que es muy peligroso que estén en ese ambiente… yo… yo no soportaría si te sucede algo…

Saeko bajo su rostro y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Saeko era una mujer fuerte, a veces parecía que no tenía sentimientos pero su hija era su mayor debilidad y Natsuki quien mantenía sus ojos enfrente, se orillo solo para abrazar a su madre. La entendía a la perfección, comprendía que ser policía no fue su decisión más acertada, pero ella quería cambiar la ciudad y no encontró mejor forma que entrar en la fuerza policial.

Ya tenía 5 años en el cuerpo y lamentablemente no había mejorado mucho la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Fukka. Día con día se tenía que enfrentar con la corrupción de sus compañeros, de sus jefes, con las injusticias de los poderosos de la ciudad hacia los más desvalidos. Natsuki tenía un ideal y era el ver de nuevo el esplendor de la ciudad como su madre y su padre se lo contaban cuando era más pequeña. Historias que estaban guardadas en su memoria y que ella se resistía a dejar morir.

Cuando Natsuki tenía cinco años hubo un golpe de estado por un grupo de criminales, quienes tomaron el control de la ciudad y hasta el día de hoy seguían con el mando. La principal ley es que si no acatas sus reglas terminas en la cárcel o en el cementerio. Natsuki en la policía encontró la manera de ponerles trabas, sin levantar sospechas. Mas esta vez tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a la ayuda que le brindo a la conocida de Alisa.

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Ojala que bien. Disculpen la tardanza, en estos días, actualizare las demás historias, no crean que los he olvidado. Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales. Nos leemos próximamente…


End file.
